


Comfort

by VillainousVixen



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVixen/pseuds/VillainousVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jake sees Ryan's worst side, he doesn't want to talk. He just wants to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Jake dropped his bag on the floor by the door, but Simon barely glanced up until the young police officer was sinking into the sofa and leaning against him. Simon draped his arm over Jake’s body, and waited for him to speak. But he didn’t. He closed his eyes, wrapped his hand around Simon’s wrist and held onto him as if he were a lifeline.

“It’s going to be ok,” Simon whispered against Jake’s temple. Jake didn’t say anything. “Is it your mum?” Jake shook his head.

Still clinging to his wrist, he told Simon about Ryan, and his son, and the boy who he’d thought Ryan was going to kill.

 “Did he hurt you?” Simon asked. Jake shook his head. “What time do you start tomorrow?”

“I’m on late,” Jake answered. “Two til ten.”

            “Wanna go to bed?” Simon suggested.

            “Maybe later,” Jake murmured. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, or loosened his grip on Simon’s wrist.

            Simon didn’t say anything else. He use his other hand to slide under Jake’s t-shirt and run over his flat stomach. He felt the muscles twitching just under the soft skin and it made him smile.

            “That feels nice,” Jake whispered. Simon’s hand slipped further up, rough fingertips catching on the sensitive peaks of Jake’s nipple. “Oh…” he murmured.

            “Is that good?” Simon asked, adding just a little pressure. Jake nodded. Simon smiled. Ever since he had first laid eyes on Jake, he had been looking forward to seeing exactly how many different noises he could get Jake to make, and exactly where the right spots to touch were.

            “More?” Jake asked. Simon just smiled, and slipped his hand over to the other nipple. He pinched harder, dragging his fingernails over the peak.

            “You’re greedy,” Simon teased.

            “I’ll make it worth your while,” Jake whispered back. “Please, Si…”

            It took a moment for Simon to pry his wrist out of Jake’s grip, and shift the younger man so he could pull off his shirt. Simon planted one knee on either side of Jake’s hips, settled his weight into the police officer’s lap, and tossed his t-shirt aside.

            “Oh…” Jake whimpered, when Simon pressed a kiss to his chest, tongue circling his nipple.

            “Don’t you like it?” Simon asked.

            “I like it,” Jake replied. Simon just nodded thoughtfully, and returned his attention to Jake’s chest.

            “Why don’t you go to bed,” Simon whispered, pressing the palm of his hand firmly against the bulge in Jake’s jeans. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

            Jake looked like he was about to protest, but then he nodded.

            “Gimme a minute?”

            “Of course,” Simon replied. “Take as long as you need.” He pressed a kiss to Jake’s lips before letting him walk away.

            When Simon opened his bedroom door, Jake was lying on his stomach on the bed, totally naked. And he already thought that Jake was gorgeous, but the way his back dipped and curved up into his ass was something special. It was almost enough to make Simon drool.

            Jake turned his head, and looked at him.

            “Coming to bed?”

            “Oh yeah,” Simon agreed. He sat on the edge of the bed, and trailed his fingertips down Jake’s spine. He hadn’t had nearly long enough to spend touching his new lover, and he fully intended to fix that. The way Jake trembled beneath him was beautiful. “You’re shaking. Are you ok?”

            “Yeah,” Jake mumbled into his arms. “I’ve never done this before.”

            “Now, I find that hard to believe,” Simon murmured, running one finger over the curve of his ass.

            “I meant this,” Jake whispered. “No one has ever cared, Si. Not like this.”

            “Well I do,” Simon answered. He leant over and kissed the back of Jake’s shoulder as he rest one hand on each hip. Simon gently pulled his ass cheeks apart, and dipped his tongue into the exposed ring of muscle.

            “Oh…” Jake gasped, and the muscles clenched tightly.

            “It’s ok,” Simon soothed, drawing patterns on Jake’s hip with his fingertips. “Just relax,” he murmured. Jake tried, but he couldn’t seem to stop the muscles from tensing and relaxing as Simon dipped his tongue in and out of the tight hole.

            “Oh…Si…” Jake groaned, trying to push his hips back into the sensation. Simon held him still, carefully working until his body was loose and pliant.

            “Turn over,” Simon whispered. Jake did as he was told.

            “Why are you still dressed?” he murmured, trying to reach for the buttons of Simon’s shirt. The solicitor pushed his hands away.

            “Because I’m taking care of you. Now stay still,” Simon answered. He pressed his lips to Jake’s chest, working his way over his nipples and down his sternum. He followed the trail of soft hair that ran from Jake’s belly button down to his groin with his tongue, and he trembled. Jake was hard. So hard Simon wondered if it was starting to throb, because it looked like he’d been desperate for a while.

            “Please…” Jake whispered.

            Simon had touched him there before. But hurried nights in the dark, fumbled caresses under the sheets, an urgent hand around Jake’s erection, could not compare to the vision in front of him. He’d never thought of a man as beautiful, but Jake was. Every part of him.

            When he’d been tugging at Jake’s erection, desperate to make him cum before he flooded his ass, he hadn’t quite grasped just how long and thick it was.

            He swallowed around the lump in his throat, and pressed a kiss to the head of his erection. Jake gasped, and thrust desperately into his touch.

            “Stay still,” Simon whispered. Jake tried, but he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching desperately. Simon wrapped his lips tightly around Jake’s balls, sucking them into his mouth.

            “Oh…fuck…” Jake gasped.

            “Good?” Simon asked.

            “Oh, Si, you have no idea,” Jake told him. “Please take it off,” he whispered, clutching at Simon’s shirt. He just nodded, and unbuttoned the shirt. “Trousers too,” Jake muttered.

            When Simon had finished, he almost threw himself at Jake, pressing their lips together. Jake rutted against him desperately, but then caught himself and stopped. He felt like a sixteen year old, moving so desperately that he was going to explode at any moment. But that reminded him of the sight of Corey grinding against his boyfriend, and the look on Ryan’s face, and he had to focus on Simon before he ruined the moment.

            “I want you, Si,” Jake whispered. His thoughts were overloaded with the feeling of Simon inside him. They had been ever since that first night. He’d never felt so full, so complete, so damned perfect. He wanted Simon buried inside him forever.

            “I want you too, Jake.”

            “Then fuck me,” Jake pleaded.

            Simon just nodded. He rifled through the drawer in the bedside table until he came out with a condom, but Jake had barely blinked before he’d put it on and was pushing him onto his back.

            Jake complied, moving willingly, and wrapping his legs around Simon’s waist.

            “Oh…” Jack groaned when he felt the head of Simon’s erection breach the tight ring of muscle. “Fuck, Si, please…” he whispered.

            “Oh, babe, I will,” Simon promised. “Just relax for me.”

            Jake tried, but he couldn’t force his muscles to loosen. Every inch of his body was coiled so tight that he thought he might snap at any moment. Simon just leant forward and kissed him, and at the exact moment their lips met his pushed his hips the rest of the way forwards and buried himself in his younger lover.

            “Fuck!” Jake gasped.

            “Good?” Simon asked. Jake just nodded, tangled his fingers into Simon’s hair, and pulled him into a kiss. “Is that a yes?” Simon murmured.

            “Yes,” Jake replied. “Yes…” he repeated. “Oh, God, move, please.”

            Simon stayed still, and laughed. The sound vibrated through him, and through Jake, and the police office groaned and swore and trembled almost violently. He tightened his legs, dug his heels into the small of Simon’s back, and tried to pull him closer.

            “Jake, I love you,” Simon whispered in his ear, running his tongue along the soft skin below it.

            “Oh, fuck!” Jake swore. Every muscle in his body went so tight he thought they might snap, and the pleasure in his stomach exploded white behind in his eyes and through his veins, and his cum painted their stomachs. And he turned scarlet. He hadn’t lasted such a short time since he was teenager.

            “Fuck,” Simon echoed. He slammed his hips forward once, twice, and then his own white hot release was spilling into the condom. Jake wished he could have felt it. He had before, that first night, when they were both too drunk and too desperate and too easy to bother finding a condom. In that moment he would have begged, and pleaded, and done basically anything, to feel like that again.

            “I’m sorry,” he whispered, when Simon had untangled them and licked the release off his stomach.

            “For?” Simon prompted. He didn’t answer. “You know…what I said…”

            “I love you too,” Jake interrupted. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it back, I was a little distracted.”

            “I think you can be forgiven,” Simon answered. He leant over and kissed him, and Jake could taste his own release on the solicitors tongue and it should not have been anywhere near as delicious as it was. It shouldn’t have made him growl into Simon’s mouth the way he did.

            “You taste good,” Simon told him. “Really good.”

            “Do you?” Jake asked, smirking. Simon just laughed.

            “Is that your way of telling me you wanna find out?” he asked. Jake nodded.

            “Yes. Yes it is,” he decided. “Would that be ok?”

            “Give a guy a chance to recover, why don’t you?” Simon teased. Jake blushed, and tried not to think about much he wanted the duvet to swallow him up. It didn’t, and he was forced to look back up at his lover. Simon was smiling.

            “I’m not usually like this,” Jake whispered.

            “Like what?” Simon replied.

            “Desperate.”

            “Can I tell you something?” Simon asked. Jake nodded. “I like desperate,” he added, pressing a kiss to Jake’s temple. “And I like you.”

            Jake just snuggled into Simon’s shoulder, and waited for him to say something else. Without thinking, he ran his hand down Simon’s bare chest, and the solicitor groaned with every inch of skin Jake caressed.

            “Fuck, Jake…” he mumbled. Jake just wrapped his hand around Simon’s erection, and felt him growing harder under the touch. “How do you do that?”

            Jake just shrugged, leant forward, and pressed a kiss to the over-sensitive head of Simon’s erection. He swore, almost violently, and Jake jerked back.

            “Sorry. Too much?”

            “Just a little sensitive. Gently, ok?” Simon told him. Jake nodded, and carefully wrapped his lips around Simon’s erection. He sucked gently, trying to ease more of those delicious whimpers from Simon.

            “Oh…” Simon moaned, and Jake took it as a good sign. He sucked a little harder, and Simon swore. It sounded good though, so he wrapped his hand around his balls and squeezed gently. Simon gasped, and Jake saw the muscles in his thighs tense. He smiled around his erection, and sucked harder. “Jesus Christ…”

            “No. Jake.” He smirked. Simon would have laughed, but all he could manage was a breathless moan. “Si, are you gonna come for me?” he whispered.

            “Oh yeah,” Simon replied.

            “Good,” Jake answered. He sealed his lips tightly around the base of Simon’s erection and sucked, hard, til his cheeks hollowed. Simon made them most delicious noise as he pumped his release into Jake’s throat.

            Jake curled his whole body around Simon’s; his head in the crook of his neck, and his arms around his waist, tangling their legs together. He clung to him like he was a giant teddy bear, and Simon stroked his hair and tried to murmur soothing things in his ear but his voice was still as shaky as his muscles.

            “Thank you,” Jake mumbled.

            “For?” Simon asked.

            “Being here for me.”

            For a moment Simon didn’t say anything. He was so caught up in the ridiculous idea that Jake had to thank him for that; so caught up in the idea that in Jake’s mind a boyfriend just wasn’t someone you could just come to when you needed support. And he wanted, desperately wanted, to change that. He wanted Jake to know that when he loved someone, he loved them with every part of his soul. He wanted Jake to know that there was nothing he could ask for that Simon wouldn’t do for him.

            “Where else would I be?” he whispered. It wasn’t enough, wasn’t even close, but it was what Jake needed to hear. “You should try and sleep. And I’m not just saying that because I have court in the morning.”

            “I’m sorry…”

            Simon stopped the apology with a kiss.

            “I don’t want sorry. I never wanted sorry. I wanted you. And I am so glad you’re here,” Simon told him. He pressed their lips together again and when he leant back Jake’s eyes were closed. He allowed his young lover to pull him closer, as if he wanted to burrow inside the solicitor, and waited, listened for the steady breathing of Jake falling asleep. Only when it came, could he relax and let his own mind drift off to slumber.


End file.
